


Spit puppy

by maschoi (zaynandlouis)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: BUT THIS ONE IF FOR NICO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Facials, M/M, MERRY CHRISTMAS ILYSM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, Master/Pet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puppy Play, Smut, Spit Kink, yes this is yes another fic where i just go on and on about kihyun's slut mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynandlouis/pseuds/maschoi
Summary: "look at you, puppy," changkyun starts. "you're drooling for me. you're just my little cockslut, aren't you?"
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Spit puppy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spitpup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitpup/gifts).



> merry christmas nico!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ur favorite lesbian mom loves u sm!!!!!! i promise i will give u a real wolfpup au one day but consider this my down payment on it :))

a whine escapes kihyun's throat, earning him a smack on his snoot by changkyun's unforgiving hand. 

"excited, pup?" changkyun prompts. 

kihyun nods. he makes puppy eyes up at his master, his bottom lip quivering. 

"color?" 

kihyun swallows, flexes his toes. "green."

"good boy," changkyun praises. he raises a hand to kihyun's jaw. "no more speaking, okay?" 

he smiles when kihyun nods again, his eyes fluttering shut as changkyun's thumb rubs against his cheek. 

it's been so long since they've gotten to play, schedules and holidays leaving them very little time alone. kihyun had blushed when changkyun whispered in his ear on christmas morning, telling him he had a second present for him to open later. he'd panicked at first, wondered if he should have gotten changkyun a gift other than the one they exchanged when all the members opened theirs, but changkyun had assured him the second one was for himself as much as him. 

he'd still had his suspicions until he was sat on their bed, box in his lap and changkyun trying to hide his excitement. 

"can i open it now?" kihyun asked, fingers thrumming against the side of the box. it was wrapped in pretty plaid patterned paper. it's black and white and fit changkyun perfectly. 

"yeah," changkyun had nodded. "go ahead." 

he'd torn the paper off with his paws, eagerly lifting the top off the box. his eyes shine when he finally sees what's inside. 

it's so pretty. black, leather, matches his master even more than the paper it was wrapped in. kihyun loves it. 

"i love it," he'd said. "i love it so much. i love you." 

changkyun's answering smile had made his heart ache. 

* * *

kihyun squirms, knees starting to hurt. his thighs are straining as much as his poor, neglected dick. the plug in his hole pushes against his rim as he readjusts. he can feel the fluffy tail against the back of his calves and he whimpers, wants to see that smile on his master's face again. 

"look at you, puppy," changkyun starts. "you're drooling for me. you're just my little cockslut, aren't you?" 

kihyun leans forward, lets his tongue lull out of his mouth. the tip of changkyun's dick is leaking, standing tall and proud in front of him, and he has to resist the urge to learn forward and lick at his slit. 

"my spitty pup?" changkyun continues. the hand he has around the base of his dick starts to move, jerking himself off ever so slowly. it's torture for kihyun, pupils dilating as he stares. his stomach hurts with need.

suddenly there's a hand in his hair, snatching his head back so his eyes are looking up at changkyun's face instead of his dick. he bites down on his tongue by accident, lets out a whine as his molars pinch into the sides. 

"such a pretty puppy," changkyun compliments, first tightening in the hair at the back of kihyun's neck. 

kihyun strains his eyes down, wants to see if changkyun's hand is still moving on his dick. it is, he can see just to the wrist. his mouth waters. 

he makes a desperate sound in the back of his throat and then there's a weight on his tongue. 

"good boy." 

kihyun's entire body goes limp. his shoulder blades fall loose, ass settling back on his calves. he keeps his hole tight around the plug, knows he has to be good and keep it in. he hopes changkyun will take it out later, will bend him over and breed him as a reward for being such a good puppy. right now, though, it's about changkyun. it's about changkyun's dick in his mouth, hand on his neck, the look in changkyun's eyes. 

it sends a shiver down kihyun's back. 

changkyun's hips push forward, dick sliding over kihyun's tongue, hitting the back of his throat on the first thrust. he tries to swallow around it but changkyun's already pulling back out. he taps his head against the tip of kihyun's tongue twice, smears it around in the spit that's pooled there. 

the corners of kihyun's mouth are wet, dripping, and he knows there's a string of spit connecting his tongue and changkyun's dick every time he disconnects from it. he wishes he could watch himself, on his knees like this. he wants to watch the way his body gives in to his master. 

changkyun watches for him, tries to keep his breathing even. kihyun's chest is so flushed under his harness and he can see his tiny dick resting against the soft bloat at the bottom of his stomach. it twitches every time changkyun tilts his hips forward. 

he knows what his puppy wants, what he's waiting so patiently for. he knows he wants to be used, to have his mouth fucked like the cocksleeve it is. it makes changkyun groan, how pliant and easy his puppy is for him. he wants to make him cry. 

his hips push forward, sliding himself back into kihyun's waiting mouth. kihyun gags a bit, adjusting quickly and taking him in all the way to the hilt. he looks even prettier with changkyun's dick buried in his mouth. 

he starts to buck his hips, slow but hard. kihyun feels so good around him, dumb little tongue working against the underside of his dick. there are spit bubbles around his lips, eyes shining with unshed tears, arms straining by his sides because he knows he's not allowed to touch. 

"my dumb little puppy takes his master's dick so well, huh?" changkyun asks. his voice is strained. he wants to throw his head back but can't take his eyes off kihyun's face. "puppy's throat feels so good around my dick. such a spitty puppy, drooling all over me." 

kihyun's eyebrows furrow together, whimpers vibrating around changkyun's dick. he starts to thrust faster, feels kihyun's teeth scrape against him as he pulls out. he knows kihyun's close, could probably cum untouched if he says the right words. 

"gonna cum on your face, pup," changkyun groans. "paint you nice and pretty." 

kihyun moans, leans forward on his knees, lifts his hands to changkyun's thighs and then back down to his sides. he looks so fucked out, trying to protest around the dick in his mouth but barely able to keep his eyes open. 

"i know," changkyun nods. he brings both hands to the back of kihyun's head now, one on his neck and the other in his hair, pushing himself in to the hilt with every thrust. kihyun's throat flutters around him. "i know you want my cum, baby. gonna lift up your tail and breed you, shit." 

kihyun's eyes roll back in his head, mouth going completely slack. changkyun pulls out, spit connecting kihyun's swollen lips and the tip of his dick. so much spit, running down kihyun's chin and onto his chest, wetting his harness. 

he takes his hand out of kihyun's hair, brings it back to his dick. he's so wet from kihyun's mouth. he gets a tight grip on himself, so close already. he's not going to last long with his puppy looking up at him like that, like he's so happy to take what his master gives him.

so changkyun gives it to him, growls as he finally tips over the edge, kihyun's breath ragged and hot against him as he cums over his face. tongue, lips, nose, even up to his pretty cheek bones. his pretty, spitty puppy leans forward to lick him desperately, wanting to get every last drop. 

"good boy," changkyun breathes out. he rocks on the balls of his feet. "perfect puppy." 

**Author's Note:**

> [twit](https://twitter.com/1percentis)


End file.
